


still a mess

by Dresupi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Gentleness, Married Sex, Minor Injuries, Nipple Play, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: "What’s funny?“"You,” she answered, reaching for him.  Her hands cupped his jaw before moving on so his arms could wind around his neck, her fingers tangling in the hair on the back of his head.  The hair he needed to trim, but couldn’t quite bring himself to when she grabbed hold like she was.  "You’re funny. Because you can’t tell the difference between ‘Ouch, that hurts’ and 'Oh, don’t stop’…“"Oh…” he answered, easing down on top of her.  "This doesn’t hurt then?“"My injury was in my knee, so no.  It doesn’t hurt,” she replied.





	still a mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatieHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/gifts).



The whimper that slipped from her lips was, in reality, very soft. But to Newt, who was dead set against hurting her, it was the loudest thing in their bedroom. 

“Tina?” he murmured, freezing above her. His arms, stronger than they used to be, held his weight above her as she started to laugh. "What’s funny?“

"You,” she answered, reaching for him. Her hands cupped his jaw before moving on so his arms could wind around his neck, her fingers tangling in the hair on the back of his head. The hair he needed to trim, but couldn’t quite bring himself to when she grabbed hold like she was. " _You’re_ funny. Because you can’t tell the difference between ‘Ouch, that hurts’ and 'Oh, don’t stop’…“ 

"Oh…” he answered, easing down on top of her. "This doesn’t hurt then?“ 

"My injury was in my knee, so no. It doesn’t hurt,” she replied. "In fact, I encourage you to climb on top of me as much as possible. I think this is one of the only positions that doesn’t aggravate it…" 

“In that case…” He bent lower, his lips brushing against her throat. "Let’s see if I can get you to make that sound again…" 

“If it actually hurts, I’ll say 'ow’,” she promised, loosening her hold on his hair so he could move down her torso. 

Newt peppered kisses across her collarbone, moving slowly south, up over the swell of her breast. He paused here, his lips teasing her nipple until she did indeed make that sound again. 

He watched her take her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down to stifle her pleasure. 

That wouldn’t do at all. 

“Let me hear you, Tina…” he murmured. "I want to hear you.“ His tongue swiped against the now stiffened peak before he sucked it into his mouth. 

He nibbled with his teeth, hearing her grow louder and louder and finally, she took hold of his hair once more. 

He allowed his hand to trail down, over her belly and hips, coming to a rest between her legs.

Using two fingers, Newt softly stroked her, slipping between her folds once his fingers grew slick enough. He moved up slightly, circling the tiny nub at her crest before delving deeper. 

He used his thumb on the nub, rolling it in tight circles, the way he knew she preferred. He crooked the two fingers inside her, seeking out that secret place that made her moan his name. 

"Oh, Newt…” she murmured, her head lolling back on the pillows as he continued stroking her from within. 

He lightly teased her nipple with his tongue, grunting softly when she tugged at his hair. 

The scent of her arousal was dark and heavy in the air. 

Newt’s own reaction was at bay for the moment, but only just. He wanted to bring her there first. It excited him. More than anything else ever had. 

The sight of his Tina writhing beneath him never failed to do him in. She was utterly bewitching. 

Her walls clamped down around his fingers. His wrist ached, but he never slowed. Not until she cried out, her muscles spasming as she tipped over the edge. 

His thumb slowed first, and he released her nipple, now dark pink from his ministrations. He licked his lips and slowly withdrew his fingers. They were practically dripping with her. He sucked them both into his mouth and she released his hair. 

She looked utterly undone. He chuckled. 

“What’s funny?” she asked, pushing up on her elbows. 

“You. You’re funny. Your hair is all mussed.” 

Tina arched her eyebrows. "You outta take a look in the mirror yourself, Mr. Scamander. You’re a picture of 'mussed’.“ 

” _You’re_ a picture of loveliness, Mrs. Scamander.“ 

She grinned. "You’re still a mess.”


End file.
